


One Step from Holding your Hand (REVISED ENDING)

by BenYang



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Self Harm, revised ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:56:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenYang/pseuds/BenYang
Summary: A Better version of the Ending, so that it makes more sense.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 1





	One Step from Holding your Hand (REVISED ENDING)

He raises his hand, welcoming the blonde boy to step forward with him. “Come on Kenma.” He whispers, Kenma looks down on their feet, and steps forward in the attempt of holding Kuroo’s hand. But just as he thought, he was never there. It was all a hallucination, he knew far back that Kuroo had passed away already in a car accident. But he kept seeing hallucinations of Kuroo, comforting him when he cries, pampering him when he sleeps, and sometimes, he’d start talking to the hallucinations like he was really there. And sometimes, he actually thinks about it. What if it were actually Kuroo, but he’s just in his head? 

Kenma’s friends were super worried about Kenma when Kuroo died, when Kenma received the phone call about Kuroo. He stopped streaming, and his fans were also worried. He began doing self harm, and started hiding himself from everybody, and also hid from the hallucinations of Kuroo, because he fully knows that he isn’t actually there.

Today, he finally decided. He decided to not cower from talking to his hallucinations, he let everything happen. And finally, it was the day he decided to step forward with Kuroo, and be with him again and not as a hallucination.

.  
.  
.

Kenma begins to fall off the rooftop, tears escaping as his feet detached from the ground. Kuroo disappearing from his sight, and quietly he whispers to himself. “Thank you, I’ll finally be with you again.”


End file.
